The Alternate Universe
by Ramen Brother
Summary: One-Shot. In a world without Light Yagami, the story of the Death Note gets revamped... and heavily abridged.


The Alternate Universe  
In a world without Light Yagami, things are a little different…

"Ooh! What a cute notebook!" the girl cheered as she picked the notebook up from the tarmac, "Eww, but what's this? Death…? That's so not kawaii." She paused, then shrugged off her suspicions and began to skip back home. If he could, Ryuk would've blinked in disbelief. Had the notebook really fallen into this girl's hands? She was so… annoying. Did he really have to follow this girl around wherever she went until she died? Judging by the information over her head, her name was Lisanne White, and she had a good, long life ahead of her. Ryuk groaned in annoyance and began to follow her skippy-happy steps all the way home.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"The hell…?" Lisanne muttered as she examined the Death Note's rules, "Written within… die of a heart attack… is this some kind of joke?" Ryuk watched Lisanne from her balcony as she began to scribble out the list of rules with a permanent marker. He couldn't stand it! She was just too annoying, not to mention boring; all she'd done in the past half-hour was chat on the phone with some kid named Haley about someone named Hitsugaya. Not only that, but she kept using the term "uber-kawaii" which was just about enough to drive Ryuk all the way back to the Shinigami world. He almost wanted to tear up in annoyance, but of course, that would never do. He'd just have to go with the second best thing: scaring the crap out of her. Quietly, he pulled the (surprisingly unlocked) balcony door open and crept into the powder-pink room, shutting it silently behind him. Lisanne whistled to herself as she finished crossing out the last rule on the list.

"So!" said Ryuk abrubtly, "Taking a liking to it?" Lisanne didn't even turn around; she screamed the most high-pitched scream Ryuk had ever heard, at least two octaves higher than any normal human's scream. The second she finished screaming, and again without turning around, she threw the entire contents of her pencil drawer out towards Ryuk. They did nothing, of course, but Lisanne payed no mind to that; in one swift movement, she wheeled around, stood up, and picked up her office chair like a weapon. She was not, however, expecting to see a shinigami looming in the back of her room; Lisanne fainted, her chair nearly falling on top of her. Ryuk made a sort of disbelieving grunt. Lisanne was sprawled out on the cerise carpet, her hands dramatically spread in front of her, still slightly clutching her chair. Ryuk just couldn't believe it. Had what had just transpired really happened? He didn't think he looked that terrifying…

Ryuk had no business in that room. After all, the girl's parents must've heard her cries for help, and he didn't really want to linger around to watch the scene that came then. Ryuk slipped outside, frustrated that his experiment had gone in such a dull direction. Regardless, he decided that, even though he was now technically bound to this Lisanne White person, he could maybe leave her be for a few days. She clearly wasn't ready for a full explanation, anyway.

**Several days later…**

Ryuk was loitering in the middle of the city, wondering what to do now. He could try going back to Lisanne, but he was still a little reluctant. After all, he couldn't just be sending her into a fainting spell every time he showed up. Sighing, Ryuk looked around and saw that an unusual number of humans were huddled around a store window. Curious, he went over to investigate. It was a television store, and they were broadcasting the news in their front window. Ryuk couldn't believe his eyes when he saw what they were talking about.

"…truly a tragic story. The girl apparently had a heart attack in her bedroom; whether or not this is because of a previously-undiagnosed heart condition has yet to be determined. The girl has been identified as 16 year-old Lisanne White, daughter of Thorton White, the founder of..." Ryuk stared in awe. It was Lisanne! She died? And of a heart attack? Something was seriously wrong. Ryuk just had to keep watching. It didn't seem like there was much else to say, however. The news reporters were now talking about something her dad did. There was a quick view of her room, but that was about it.

And that's when he saw it. Ryuk looked closely at the shot of Lisanne White's room. There it was. Ryuk burst into hysterical laughter. He rolled on the ground laughing so hard. It was unbelievable what he saw. The view of the room was taken before everything was cleared out for evidence, including the Death Note. There was only one thing written in the notebook, in a girly, loopy fashion.

"Property of Lisanne White"


End file.
